


Kiss me now you'll catch your death

by kingstonmcbride



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonmcbride/pseuds/kingstonmcbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This hopped into my head last night. I am sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me now you'll catch your death

She moves above him desperately, muscles taut on the flat plane of her stomach. High pitched cries fall from her mouth, her head thrown back as she strives for release. He moves a hand from her hip and brushes his thumb across a rib collecting a bead of sweat and gasping as her movements increase. She looks down at him, eyes wild and unfocused, and for a moment he sees his murderer staring back at him. "My beautiful River" he chokes out, and she falls apart around him with a scream. 

The stars above them flood the sky.

                                 --------------------------------------

Her movements are slow, hips circling above him as he watches her in awe. Tears prick his eyes as he notes the faded battle scar on her stomach. He presses a kiss to his thumb and gently touches it to the soft skin, hearing her breath hitch. She reaches down to grasp his hands in hers as her movements increase and her soft cries echo through the night sky. Eyes locked together, he feels a tear roll down his cheek and sees confusion in her face. He thrusts up and she gasps, head thrown back as she shudders above him. "My beautiful River" he whispers as she leans down to kiss him.

And the towers sing.


End file.
